Erchomai
by beingsydneycarton
Summary: Elias Carstairs doesn't agree with some of the Shadowhunter Laws, but that isn't going to stop her from fighting for them anyway. When Tyler Penhallow brings her to New York and introduces her to Jace Herondale, her precious world crumbles around her...and she learns that her past is much more shadowed than anyone could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Elias hadn't always resented the Clave, but with each passing year her distaste for their Laws and petty politics grew stronger and stronger. Even now, when they were discussing defense plans for the Institute, she wanted to shake them all awake to what was going on around them.

"We should call the families back to the Institute," one of the old politicians argued, "it's the safest place for them!" There were murmurs of agreement with just as many grumbles thrown in.

At this, Elias couldn't stay silent. "Have you ever _thought_ of sending shadowhunters over to New York!? Considering the fact that Sebastian has made it his mission to destroy us all, I think _maybe_ we should be cooperating with the other institutes instead of all looking out for ourselves." The entire room seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the hurricane to hit.

"Ms. Carstairs!" The head of the institute, Robert Lightwood, looked shocked. "This is not your affair!" He gave her a scathing look.

"You're right." Elias' callous tone further startled the gathering. "I bid you good day, _Mr._ Lightwood." She was so mad that she stepped over to the study doors and opened them with a jerk.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Robert was standing now, face flushed with anger.

Elias whirled around to face Robert Lightwood. Her hand rested on the seraph blade sheathed in her shorts. To the other people in the room, she looked like an avenging angel. "New York. I'm going to fight instead of hiding like a rabbit. Don't worry, I'll say hi to your wife for you."

The hurricane fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias Carstairs smiled as she stormed out the door. She could hear the chaos she had caused create a tidal wave of noise and arguments. It was the perfect distraction. With a small feeling of success, she ran up the staircase and pushed the door to her room open. Over all the years she had lived at the Institute, Elias hadn't done anything to decorate her room. The walls, bedsheets, and pieces of furniture were white and there was nothing on her dresser except for a very old, but very nice violin her grandfather had given her.

"You're leaving?" a sad voice echoed from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Mason, it's just something I have to do." She spoke as she turned to face the pale, short, ten year-old boy that stood in her doorway. Elias watched as a look of determination fluttered across his face.

"I know you have to, that's why I packed this." He held out a navy blue duffel bag stuffed with clothes, seraph blades, and her favourite books. Then, without any warning, he walked over to the violin, put it in its case, and held both bag and case out to her. "Go kick some demon butt, Eli!"

She pulled him into a bear hug and rocked him back and forth. "Always fight for what you believe in, okay Mace?" Elias felt him nod his head. With one last squeeze, Elias started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Mason called out from behind her. He rushed to her side and held out a ring. "This was my father's and he told me to give it to someone worth protecting." Dropping it in her hand, he stepped back and smiled. "Tessa is outside with a portal. Don't keep her waiting."

"Stay safe and wreak havoc on Robert." She smiled and then she was leaving. All seventeen years of her life had been spent in this Institute, but even as she walked through the door toward Blackfriars Bridge, she didn't feel any regret. She was supposed to help; she could feel it buzzing through the marks and scars that covered her arms. Tessa must've felt it too because the minute she saw Elias she waved.

"You're doing the right thing, Ellie." She said seriously. With a whirl of her hand a glowing blue portal opened in the railing. "Good luck."

Breathing deeply and concentrating on where she was to arrive, Eli closed her eyes and stepped into the portal.

When she opened her eyes, Elias was standing in the middle of a large study much like the one in the London Institute. A black-haired, blue-eyed woman stood behind the large desk with a look of extreme surprise on her face. '_So much for Robert warning her_' Eli thought with disdain. Two boys and two girls sat on couches in the center of the room. All ten eyes were on her, all showing different emotions. Green eyes showing curiosity, two pairs of blue eyes wide in shock, gold eyes twinkling with amusement, and brown eyes filled with indifference.

"Not to put a stop to this delightful staring contest," the amused blonde started, "but who are you?" he thought for a moment, then added, "And why is your hair silver?"

"God, Jace!" the tall, brunette, brown-eyed girl chided the blonde. "Quit being rude!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh come on, Izzy! You were all thinking it!"

Before "Izzy" could say that she was not thinking any such thing, Elias stepped forward. "My name is Elias Carstairs. As for my hair," she smiled, "that is a story that I would rather not go into at this moment."

A girl with green eyes and red hair stepped forward. "I'm Clary." She held out a hand and Eli shook it after setting down her bags. "The blonde over there is Jace Herondale." He waved and then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Oh shit." He looked shocked. Within an instant he was in front of her. "Ms. Elias

Carstairs," his voice was shaking, "I believe there is someone you should meet."

At that moment the door opened and a scarred boy walked in. He looked around and then his eyes rested on me. "Ah." He said. "Elias, I'm Jem, Jem Carstairs."

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for all of your support! You guys are great and so inspiring. A couple of y'all asked me some really good questions so here are your answers:**

**1. Is this a Jace/OC?**

**No, this is not a Jace/OC. I know the description sounds a little bit misleading, but trust me, it will all work out.**

**2. Is Elias related to Jem and Will and Tess and all of them? **

**I have to leave something for you guys to figure out!**

**3. Can Elias and Jem have this super cute relationship?**

**Um. No.**

**4. Will Elias find someone?**

**You just wait and see ;)**

**5. Are you going to make someone die because noooooo that's not...noooooo**

**I wasn't...planning on it, but we'll see.**

**I have so much in store for Elias and the rest of the TMI crew! I hope you guys continue to read and review my story. If you have any plot ideas, post them in the review section! Seriously, I'm open to any new ideas! Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**XOXOXO,**

_beingsydneycarton_

_aka_

_Faye_


End file.
